Little Snake in Trouble
by ThePrinceofDarkness397
Summary: One little Slytherin has a secret to hide.But nothing stays hidden from Professor Snape for long.Out of character Snape


'There he is again' Snape thought somewhat annoyed as he spotted Sebastian Leighton sitting on the window-still again watching the merpeople swim slowly back and forth across the lake's floor and throughout the plants.

Three nights in a row Sebastian had being out here ever since arriving back and had being out here two weeks before the summer holidays as couldn't let that happen again, last time the boy had looked exhausted to the point of passing out.

Making his final decision Snape purposefully walked over to the boy and grasped his shoulder was shocked to see the boy flinch away from his down to be somewhat less intimidating to the was shocked to see the boy's eyes wide with fear and the dry trails of tears.

"Mr Leighton, what is wrong?"

"Professor Snape?! Oh no nothing, just couldn't you want me to go back to bed, I'll just go back to bed" Sebastian answered quickly

"Mr Leighton" Snape repeated louder this time "Stop right now"

"Sir please, I'm tired. I just want to go back to bed"

His voice sounded so desperate, it made Snape speechless and before he knew it, Sebastian had already disappeared back into his sighed, that child was definitely not alright and Snape was going to get to the bottom of this.

Potions class the next day and Snape couldn't keep his eyes of the little second peers overtowered him by at least two inches, he was all hunched into himself, loud noises made him jump, he flinched away from everyone within a meter and he was moving very very slowly for a child his age.

Something was seriously wrong.

The next night Sebastian was back on the window still.

"Mr Leighton, kindly follow me to the hospital wing"

The boy jumped and ran.

Or at least tried to, Snape grabbed his arm as he tried to get past him.

"Sir, I'm fine seriously"

"Are you injured?"

"I'm fine" The boy said slowly

"Mr Leighton I would suggest you don't lie to me not about this"

The boy remained silent.

"You can go to the hospital wing or I can see for myself in my office"

The boy bit his lip "Your office, I think you are wasting your time there is nothing wrong"

"I shall be the judge of that Mr Leighton"

They began walking but as they got closer and closer to Snape's office, Snape saw that the boy was beginning to tense up, as if preparing to make a break for 100 meters of Snape's office he did and Snape unfortunately didn't get a chance to catch him this time.

The race was on.

And it lasted ages but Snape never found Sebastian anywhere even though he didn't give up until it was time for his first wouldn't tell Dumbledore, this was his own house's concern but if he didn't find the boy after today he would go.

As it turned out Snape didn't have to worry about that anyway because twenty minutes into his last lesson of the day which just happened to be 2nd year Gryffindors and Slytherins, none other than Professor McGonagall walked into his classroom holding Sebastian.

"I believe this is yours, Professor" She said tightly giving the boy a slight push into the room and then turning to leave "I expect you should punish him accordingly"

Snape said nothing but gestured for Sebastian to take his seat.

Class was over much too quickly for Sebastian and before he knew it, his life was in the end of potions was over and Snape had told him to stay behind.

Sebastian stayed very quiet, trying to curl into himself even more as Snape marched over.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Snape hissed

Sebastian stayed quiet but this just seemed to make Snape madder if possible.

"I expect a verbal answer"

"I don't have a valid answer"

"Take off your shirt"

Sebastian gasped "You can't be serious"

"Oh can't I? Last night I clearly remember asking you if you wanted to go Madam Pomfrey or me and who did you chose?"

Sebastian sighed "You sir"

"Well hurry up then"

"I… I can't, I'm not allowed"

"Says who"

"People" Sebastian answered vaguely

"Sebastian please, I can help" Snape said gently crouching down

Sebastian's brown eyes moved up to met the darker ones of his professor.

"In exchange for something"

Snape narrowed his eyes "Like?"

"Tell me one of your secrets Professor, so if you tell anyone of this, I tell them your secret"

Snape sighed "I would never do such a thing, but my you are a little Slytherin aren't you?"

The boys determined look didn't waver.

Snape sighed once more before discarding his robe, turning around and hesitantly lifting up his shirt.

He heard the boys gasp of shock and turned around quickly lowering his shirt.

"Father" Snape said simply "Now you"

The boy slowly stood, and pulled off his shirt in an equally slow motion as he turned away

Snape said nothing as he took in the boys back that was covered in criss crossing lines.

"May I put something on it? Snape asked gently

He saw the boy's muscles tense slightly before eventually relaxing and he nodded in a jerky fashion.

Snape accioed the potion to him and moved to stand behind the boy.

"It'll be cold" he warned "Are you ready?"

The boy nodded Snape gently rubbed the potion on his back in a slow motion.

A few moments later and he was done.

"It'll have to be applied a few times in order for it to heal properly"

Sebastian nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to say, we don't get along, we never have"

"Your father?" Snape guessed

"Yes, I think he blames me for my mother's death and he hates that I'm a freak"

"You are not a freak and if I ever hear you say that I will personally wash your mouth out with soap, Understand?"

"Yes Sir"

"Good, you're not responsible for you mother either and you will not be returning to that house"

"I have no other family"

"I will find somebody"

"I'll be a burden, I don't want to be a burden anymore"

The child was close to crouched again.

"Come here" He said opening his arms slightly.

The boy looked at him with confused eyes. "You can't be serious sir, I must be dreaming"

"I am serious, come here"

The boy hesitated again but eventually walked forward and Snape pulled him closer to his chest, being careful of his small body tensed against his own but slowly relaxed into the hug.

"I will not be letting you return to that house. You're old enough for an apprenticeship and quite adept at potions so if it comes to that I will take you in myself"

"You promise Sir?"

"Of course Sebastian " Snape answered gently

Of course I do.


End file.
